Cobwebs
by Mercy Lavender
Summary: Pan is a hooker and Trunks is an arrogant bussiness man. Find out how they change each others lives. ~Third Chap. is finally here!~
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I don't own DBZ. Wish I did but don't, oh and be nice this is my first story.

Nightmares 

"Pan stay with us and don't get lost," the woman said before hurrying on.

"Wait I can't get through," she cried, running after the woman and the man that where ahead of her. Trying to push through the crowd and keep her eyes on them. "Wait," she cried. "Wait for me!"

"Pan wake up," Anne said as he shook her, "You are having a nightmare."

"Wait!" Pan yelled and sat straight up waking herself.

"Pan you are having that dream again." Anne said sitting beside her.

"Oh," Pan muttered.

"What is wrong?" Anne asked.

"It just seems so real, the woman she looks like someone I should know and the man, I know them from somewhere I know I do," Pan said.

"No you don't, come on get up it's time to go to work." Anne said.

"What time is it?" Pan said standing up and pulling some clothes out of a basket.

"Almost seven," Anne answered going through her purse.

"Oh it gets darker and darker every night." Pan said pulling on her red skirt, white halter top and thigh high boots.

"Shit," Anne said dumping out the contents of her purse.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked putting on her make-up.

"I don't have anymore condoms I used the last one last night," Anne said

"Don't worry I have some in my bag." Pan said

"Thank you, you are a life savor," Anne said grabbing Pans bag.

"Literally," Pan smiled.

"Funny, hey where did you get this?" Anne said holding up a bottle filled with pills.

"Oh that," Pan said grabbing it out of Anne's hands, "My last customer gave it to me. It's great."

"Really, is that how he paid you?" Anne said.

"Kind of, why?" Pan answered.

"Pan you know you only take money, how do you expect to make a living?" Anne moaned.

"I don't know but don't worry I will make it up tonight, promise," Pan answered.

"Trunks, I can't believe you!" Monica yelled.

"Listen I am sorry she was just there," Trunks answered.

"She was my friend, and I trusted you," Monica cried.

"Well it want happen again, I promise," Trunks said kissing her.

"You damn right it want!" she yelled pushing him away. I am leaving.

"Monica don't do that, you will regret this." Trunks said.

"Oh I will Trunks and tell me why?" Monica said.

"I am the most eligible bachelor and you have me. Do you really want to give something this great up?" Trunks smiled.

"You mean something that arrogant, yea I think I do," Monica said grabbing a few clothes and stuffing them in her bag.

"You will regret this Monica," Trunks said.

"Yea well that will be the day hell freezes over," Monica said grabbing her bag and walking out the door slamming it behind her.

Trunks turned around and looked in the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair. "Oh well she wasn't that great anyway, but her friend that is a different matter." Trunks said to himself. " I think it's time for a night on the town."

Ok now if you will be so kind write something in the box below.


	2. New Customer

Ok its back thanks to the people who reviewed. And one noticed where I had gotten the idea for this story, Pretty Woman I am using some of the things from it but most is my own original idea. (I think). Ok own with the story.

New Customer 

****

****

"Pan come here," Anne called.

"Just a minute," Pan yelled to Anne.

"No come here now," Anne said. 

Pan huffed said good-bye to the guys she was talking to and walked to where Anne was.

"Did you not see I was talking? Those guys could have been customers. How do you expect me to make money if you call me over here every time I start talking to some guy?" Pan said.

"Pan you are wasting you time with them, believe me. I think we need to go to the new club. Always good prospects if they are good and drunk." Anne said.

"Ok but only because I don't have any business here," Pan said.

"Good girl now lets go, we can get the bus." Anne said grabbing Pan and dragging her down the street.

"Hey mom I think I will go out tonight," Trunks yelled to her from the living room. 

"Trunks you can't, you have to leave in the morning for the United States remember you are establishing a new building for Capsule Corp." Bluma said from the kitchen.

"Ok I will go to town rent a hotel room and then I will be closer to the plane. I just want to get away from things for a night that all." Trunks said.

"Well I guess that's ok you just take care of yourself. Oh what happened to Monica?" Bluma said peeking out the door.

"It didn't work out, that's all." Trunks answered.

"Oh, well I think Bra will be coming sometime in the week to join you on the paper work. Don't forget." Bulma said.

"I want, I will see you when I get back." Trunks said.

"Trunks where are your bags?" Bluma said.

"In the car, bye," Trunks yelled.

"Ok bye have fun." Bluma yelled.

"Just what I am planning on," Trunks muttered walking out the door and getting in the car. "Now where to go," he thought, "wait Bra was talking about a new club, perfect," Trunks smiled starting the car and headed toward Satan City.

"Look at this place, it is covered in guys." Pan said.

"You mean customers," Anne laughed.

"Yea what ever, come on lets just get this over with," Pan mumbled.

"Pan I get the feeling you don't like this anymore," Anne said.

"Well what do you think? I have spent my past six years doing this. I threw my whole life away. When my foster parents threw me out my first year in High School after they found the drugs I had no where to turn to. It's just after a while it gets…" Pan said.

"Yea but it's a living," Anne said walking on in the club.

Pan looked around and saw a park bench a few feet away. She walked over and sat down. A question was running through her head the same one that always does when she starts to really think about what she is doing.

 "What would I be doing now if I had parents?" she thought, "Not this, probably in school somewhere or maybe finishing it." She was twenty years old not even the legal age to drink. But she looked more like twenty-five. 

"Ok well enough worrying about yourself, she thought, "Time to go make some money." She stood up and followed Anne into the club.

When Trunks pulled away from the hotel after dropping off his bags he headed straight to the new club. When he got there he saw people waiting in line but laughed to himself knowing that one flash of his ID he would be let in right away. He was right, when he entered he could already see new prospects all over the place. He walked over toward the dance floor. There she was the perfect catch. Only problem she was talking to some guy. "No matter," he thought, "The guy will be gone once he finds out who I am." And made his way over in her direction. 

"Excuse me miss I have never seen you before," Trunks said.

"Yea well not a surprise this place just opened," the girl replied back and continued on with her conversation.

"Oh I am sorry miss I forgot to introduce myself I am Trunks Brief."

"Yeah well good for you," she said "and I am trying to talk with this man so if you don't mind,"

"What man?" Trunks asked.

The girl turned to look the man was long gone talking to some other girl. 

"Damn you," she muttered.

"Now since he is out of the way we can get to know each other. What is your name?" Trunks said.

"You know what I don't think I am going to tell you." She fumed.

"Why not?" Trunks smiled.

"Well first of all you seem to arrogant for my taste and second your scaring off all the business." She answered.

"What do you mean business?" Trunks asked.

"Fuck you," she growled.

"Would you do that?" Trunks smiled.

"Yea sure one-fifty an hour," she smiled.

"Wait you want me to pay you! I am Trunks Briefs most girls would pay me to fuck them," Trunks said.

"Well why don't you do find one of those girls, k. There is people who will pay me." 

"I will give you fifty now and one-hundred when you are finished." Trunks said.

"Done," she said, "Lets go."

"Right this way," Trunks led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Pan," she said.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"My name is Pan."

"Oh," For some reason Trunks had heard that name before. But couldn't remember from where. "Must have been a name of one of his ex's best friends or something like that," he thought.

He closed the door and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Money," Pan said holding out her hand.

"What?" Trunks said.

"You said you would pay me some first." Pan said.

"Oh yea here," Trunks said as he pulled fifty out of his wallet and handed it to her. "So what do you do?" 

"Anything," Pan said, "Except kiss on the lips."

Ok I don't think the next will be a lemon I don't think I can write one. Sorry. But please review. Thanks.


	3. A deal?

Hey sorry it took so long I have had everything to worry about after school I completely forgot. Anyway here is a new chapter.

**A deal?**

The sun was streaming through the blinds of the hotel room. When it hit Pans face her eyes opened half way and took in the sight. She was in one of the most expensive rooms she had ever been taken to. The sheets she laid on were silk and the post on the bed were iron engraved in gold. She could hear very few cars from where, meaning they were up in the top floor or something was seriously wrong with the city. She chose to accept the idea on how high they were. It all would have been perfect until she remembered why she was here and saw what time it was.

"Shit," Pan muttered and jumped out of bed frantically searching for her clothes. 

"Nice," a voice said.

She turned around and there was Trunks smiling at her from the bed.

"Shut up and tell me where my stuff is," Pan said.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Trunks asked.

"Because I have spent all night here and wasted to many hours with you when I could have other jobs." Pan said while grabbing a robe from a nearby closet.

"Hey you know none of them would have been as good or as handsome as me," Trunks said.

"Yea well the more ugly the more they pay." Pan answered.

"Oh, well now you just remember you have spent the night in the most expensive hotel room, with the most eligible bachelor. Hey what more could you want?" Trunks said.

"Well we could start with money, then move on to my clothes," Pan sneered.

"Sorry no can do." Trunks said

"What do you mean?" Pan yelled.

"I don't think you need either, because I haven't finished with you yet." Trunks said.

"Well this is going to cost ya and I want the money now," Pan said.

"First listen to my plan then you decided," Trunks said.

"Ok let me hear it," Pan said tapping her foot.

"I am going to be leaving for the United States in about an hour and you Pan are coming with me. You will be there for about a week then I will bring you back home and you can go on to your customers." Trunks said.

"Really and how much are you willing to pay?" Pan smiled.

"As much as possible to keep you with me." Trunks said.

"Well that's going to cost you," Pan said.

"Ok we can work out the cost on the plane," Trunks said. "We need to get going to be there on time. I have already had some clothes sent to the plane for you. You can change there. For this trip you have to look like you are respectable."

"Yea and you look that way to," Pan raised and eyebrow. "Wait change on the plane? And how do you know my size?"

"Don't worry it is my private plane and knowing your size is just something I am good at," Trunks said getting out of bed and pulling on some clothes.

"So you want me to wear this robe to the plane?" Pan said.

"If that makes you happy sure, but you can now have your other clothes back." Trunks said throwing them at her.

"Thanks," Pan said slipping them on.

"You ready?" Trunks said standing by the door.

"Can I not have something to eat?" Pan said grabbing her purse and walking over to him.

"Plane," Trunks said.

"Ok money for last night," Pan held out her hand.

"Here," Trunks said throwing some money at her.

Pan picked it up and stuffed it in her purse.

"Happy?" Trunks said.

"Yep shall we go?" Pan smiled.

"Thank you," Trunks said and opened the door walking down the hall.

When they reached the plane Pan had already had six shots of Vodka and was now trying for another. But Trunks had put away the bottle and told Pan she could have more on the plane but she needed to be able to walk on the plane and not look to drunk.

As Trunks got out of the car reporters were appearing from no where and asking him questions. But when Pan climbed out the reporters went silent. Then began firing questions.

"Mr. Briefs who is the lady you have with you?" 

"Mr. Briefs are you dating her?"

"What is your name miss?"

"How long have you known each other?"

"Please leave us alone." Trunks said shielding Pan from the cameras and reporters. They were able to get to plane before Pan got sick from all she had to drink. Trunks was able to show her to the bathroom before she vomited.

"Thanks," Pan muttered.

"Your welcome, now let me show you somewhere you can lay down." Trunks said. He helped her up and showed her to a room next to his.

"Call me if you need anything, I will be back to check on you in a few minutes." Trunks said closing the door.

"Ok," Pan said and fell on the bed.

When Trunks left Pan laid there a minute and thought about how Trunks had changed since they had gotten out of the car.

"Damn," she thought, "I haven't felt this shitty in a long time." 

She sat up but it just made her head spin. When she laid back down she felt the plane moving and it made her feel more nauseated. She laid there till the plane took off then she rolled off her bed and crawled across the floor toward her bag. She dumped out the contents and started going through it.

"Where is it? Come on," Pan said throwing things around. "There!" she smiled holding up the bottle filled with the pills. Her hands shook as she opened it. She poured two out and looked for some kind of drink to make it go down easier.

"Water, the bathroom," Pan said and slowly got up and walked toward the door.

"Pan," Trunks said as he opened the door. "What are you doing up?" Trunks said with a surprised look in his eyes. "What is that in your hand?"

Pan closed her hand and quickly hid it behind her back.

"Nothing," Pan said and tried to get by him.

"That is not nothing. Show me now!" Trunks said blocking her way out the door.

"No it's mine and you can't have it." Pan shouted and tried to get away from him. Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled it around. He opened her fist and saw the two pills. He grabbed them and crunched them up in his hand.

"No!" Pan cried.

"Why do you have ecstasy?" Trunks said.

"It helps me. You don't understand." Pan said.

"Well when you are with me this week you want have any. Now where is the rest of it?"Trunks said.

"I don't have any more. I was going to buy some when we got to the U.S." Pan said.

"No you have more. You stay right here." Trunks said as he walked over toward the pile of garbage she had poured out of her purse. He kicked some of it around until he saw a bottle.

"No!" Pan yelled and dove for the bottle but Trunks was able to get to it before her.

"I told you, none in my presence," Trunks said and walked out of the room.

Pan threw herself on her bed and began to shake. She knew she needed something. Anything and she needed it now.

Ok I now this one isn't to good but I had to put that part in for later. Sorry. Please review.


End file.
